Fatal Beauty
by Kyle-ZZ
Summary: To have beauty to entice people in and then the power to drain the life right out of them, he was the fastest, strongest and most deadly predator the world would almost certainly ever see.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fatal Beauty**_

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

**Hi I'm kind of just going with the flow, the background I'm trying to get in with this chapter was major stressing me out if anyone has anything that they think will better help my writing would love to hear it. This will be a slash fic so if you don't like don't read. I don't think it will have major slash like lemons but you never know so just in case. Please read, enjoy and review!**

Prologue

Harry was born when the earth, sea and sky were still young. Harry appeared in the image of man, though his beauty was without equal, he looked around the age of seventeen years old. He had a lithe figure with skin an almost ivory white as if he had never seen the sun, with perfect flawless skin, high cheekbones and raven locks that looked as though made of the blackest ink that reached his shoulders, his almond shaped eyes were such a piercing green that they appeared to glow . Harry was everlasting never ageing or changing, which Harry never questioned due to him not having an example to go by. He walked the earth for thousands of years before the appearance of man.

It was during this time Harry learned of his various abilities: his skin was impenetrable, his strength and speed unparallel, he could drain the life from any living thing be it human or animal by absorbing there energy, just by touch, and found this was the only way to sustain his hunger. Harry could manipulate water and wind along with fire and ice; he could call down storms and shake the earth by will alone. It was also possible for him to change his shape to any animal of his choosing, though all would have those vivid green eyes. Though there were still many powers he was unaware of possessing.

He watched as man evolved how there primitive grunts became languages that reflected those of today, watched as humans built up from nothing to having great civilisations. He wandered the immense vastness of the earth, with nothing but the clothes on his back which were black and simple, but fitted for easy movement and also made his skin look paler and appeared as though it gave a faint glow, going from one civilization to another he was there for the rise and fall of each of the great civilisations: Egypt, the Romans, the Greeks, the Incas and through each he learned everything he possible could from them, he learned every language they spoke, all about their religions and their lifestyle, which he found possible as he seemed to be capable of holding vast amounts of knowledge.

He never told anyone about himself as he knew he wasn't normal compared to others and the consequences would be dire if anyone knew the truth behind his past.

It was during his time in what would later be called Southern Africa, where Harry was living in a forest which was near a small village, feasting on the animals that lived there, that trouble happened for Harry. You see Harry had met a beautiful young man; he was fairly tall, standing at a more than respectable 6 foot 3 inches and around the age of 19 years old. His shoulder-length, straight, jet-black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck; his name was Nkosana (Which Means "prince" in Xhosa.).

He was the village Chief's one and only son. Nkosana was infatuated with Harry from the first moment he saw him, he would go back to the village and tell his friends and anyone else he spoke to about the beautiful creature that lived in the woods, that's pale skin would appear to glow when the moon was shining upon it, whose hair was as black as the night sky and eyes an even richer colour of green than the freshly grown grass. Harry's beauty lured Nkosana in and he would follow Harry around the forest, despite the warnings he got off of the other villagers' to stay away from such a creature, as he went for walks keeping a distance and admiring from afar.

Nkosana went into the forest one day and never came out. The Chief sent nine warrior men to go into the forest and search for him, when they found the body of Nkosana, he was naked and had a smile of pleasure on his face and had a puncture wounds on his neck. The Chief grieved over the loss of his son and commanded the story of what happened be passed down to future generations in case the beautiful, pale green eyed creature were ever to return to enchant and ensnare any other villagers'.

Harry had fled after what happened to Nkosana. He was shocked and confused to have lost control, he had never felt it before, he was giving Nkosana what he had wanted for so long, after all how could he not notice the young man, who followed him non-stop for months, and of course he had his own needs as well. When he was close to climax he had felt the urge to bite and when he did it was like the sweetest wine he had ever tasted the blood was so full of life and he had no choice but to drink. Harry felt a bit disgusted as the bite was made even better as the moment he bit was when Nkosana had reached the end of his climax which caused Harry to have his own release. When Harry pulled back and looked at Nkosana's face it was to see a smile of bliss on his face and that was when Harry realised that he was a real life monster.

To have beauty to entice people in and then the power to drain the life right out of them, he was the fastest, strongest and most deadly predator the world would almost certainly ever see.

**Hey, so that's the background part, other stuff will be explained in the next chapter. I'm wanting to see what reaction this gets first of all then go on to write the next chapter I have it all planned out in my head. Now hope you all review and let me know what you all think. If you don't like the powers let me know they were a bit random, if anyone has any suggestions of powers that they want him to have or to replace the ones he has let me know and I'll pick the ones that are the most liked or the ones I like, so I'll let you all know them in the next chapter, they will be the definite ones so please let me know..**

**Kyle-ZZ**


	2. Check Up!

_**Fatal Beauty**_

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

Sorry guys I forgot to put up on chapter one I am kaza15zybo so don't worry I'm not stealing a story I'm just copying it onto new account and going to start writing again and adding new chapters. 

Chapter one

Harry walked down the black space of the underground labyrinth that led to his children's home catching the scent of a rather sweet smelling human, and four vampire scents. Further down he walked, deeper and deeper until he reached the end of the tunnel, ducking through the small iron barred door he continued through pushing open the wooden door that lay in his path. He could see the changes they had made to the place compared to the last time he was there though that was many years ago, the wooden floor had been replaced with an industrial grey carpet, the stone walls that used to be there were now smooth and painted white, fluorescent lights hung above his head, looking around it made him shake his head and give a sigh. He preferred the old fashioned style more but the times have changed and everything with it.

He continued down the hallway, following the scents from earlier to the elevator, while waiting for them to open he pondered how his children would react to his visit it had after all been two millennia since he had last seen them, he had spent that time travelling looking for his other children, as that was what they were to him whether it was him that turned them or others but he felt that it was his role to play the father of his race, telling them the same rules that he had told and taught the three Volturi brothers, so that they were never discovered by the humans, he never thought that the three children he turned would become the unofficial rulers of his race going so far to create a guard, though it was good at the time, Aro and Caius had been getting power hungry over the last few centuries and poor Marcus has never been the same after the loss of his Didyme. He was pulled from his thoughts as the bell of the elevator chimed alerting him the elevator had just arrived.

The elevator ride was relatively short, when he stepped out it was to what appeared a reception area, he heard a surprised gasp coming from a human that stood behind the receptionist desk, he gave the human a once over that lasted for a second and found the woman was fairly tall, she had a pair of mint green eyes and had a dark skin tone, she was pretty for a human though it would be heavily subdued for the fact the women worked with vampires, he continued on to the double doors ignoring the receptionists' frantic calls, walking through after slamming the doors on the hysterical receptionists face, he appeared in what seemed to be a second reception room he continued down the hall ready to head all the way down to the end to go through the golden doors that were placed there when the scents from earlier stopped halfway down. He stood for a second to wonder where they went when he noticed that there seemed to be a gap between the wood of the walls, he touched it and it slid under his fingers, he slid the wooden panel along and saw a door was behind it, he felt a twinge of annoyance at the length it took to just reach the three brothers.

Harry opened the door and hurried into the shadows of the room, to the scene of who he guessed to be little Jane smiling down at a vampire who was writhing on the ground, seemingly in pain though no sound escaped him. The others in the room watched on in little interest and others looked with sickening glee, especially Caius who seemed to be enjoying the pain the vampire on the ground was going through. He watched as the human girl beside the pixie like vampire screamed "Stop!" ready to place herself between the writhing vampire and Jane, at the same moment the pixie like vampire threw her arms around the human girl. It was then his eyes drifted to Aro who was watching on with keen interest, it appeared that he was yet to be noticed. Aro called off Jane then inclined his head to the human girl. He saw the maliciousness enter little Jane's eyes as she looked at the human though the girl didn't even notice, as she directed her power at her. He watched as a sickly red colour left Jane and knew he was the only one to see it travel to the girl he knew he could stop its effect but he felt a certain amount of curiosity as to why they would do it to the human and that was when he saw it the blue shimmering that appeared to flow over the girls skin, 'so it appears the girl has the power of a shield and a powerful one at that if it is showing before she is changed ' he thought to himself as he recognised the blue colour just as the red of Jane's power came in contact it seemed to just wash over the human and seemed to have no effect. Harry let out a small chuckle that had every eye turning to him and heard three gasps he knew belonged to Aro, Caius and Marcus as they recognised him.

"So this is what you do now children, bring in humans as test subjects for your guard?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the shadows of the room and then came a collective of gasps as they saw the most stunning creature they had ever seen and also who had just spoke. He looked around the age of seventeen or eighteen years old, though power emanated from him. He had a lithe figure with skin an almost ivory white as if he had never seen the sun, with perfect flawless skin, high cheekbones and raven locks that looked as though made of the blackest ink that reached his shoulders, his almond shaped eyes were such a piercing green that they appeared to glow and shined with age that his body did not show. Aro was the first to come out "Harrison..." he trailed off as said person raised an eyebrow.

Caius and Marcus were now sitting straight-backed on their thrones, what Marcus said next had everyone in the room looking at _'Harrison'_in astonishment and amusement.

"Father..."

"And the names Harry now"

_**End of chapter two.**_

_**Let me know what you think guys!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Fatal Beauty**_

**Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine****.**

_**Hey just reposting this Chapter, thanks for the reviews guys.**_

Chapter 2

_Caius and Marcus were now sitting straight-backed on their thrones, what Marcus said next had everyone in the room looking at 'Harrison' in astonishment and amusement._

"_Father..."_

"_And the names Harry now"_

"Harry?" Aro questioned lightly from across the room after a few seconds.

"Yes Harry!"

He gave a sigh here and continued "times have changed and Harrison is too old fashioned for someone as young as I appear. I needed a new name, but then again since when did you start calling me by my name Aro and not the title you gave me after I had turned you?" Aro gave a slight dip of his head as an apology.

It was then my attention turned to the human girl who was watching tears still streaming down her face from when the male vampire was being tortured. He couldn't help but notice how plain the girl looked: her hair a mousy brownish colour with dull brown eyes amid the tears and unhealthy pale skin. He took a few steps towards her though stopped at the growl given by the male vampire, who was still giving a slight tremor every few seconds. He forced down a growl that was his own at the cheek of the younger male.

Faster than the other vampires could see Harry was a foot away from the girl staring at her intensely. "What is your name child?" Harry murmured softly, his eyes losing some of their intensity.

"B-Bella." It was said barely louder than a whisper and was stuttered out but Harry heard it none the less.

He studied her for a few more seconds before turning his stare onto the vampire pair that stood on either side of her, that was when he noticed their eyes and he gave them an appraising look and a rare smile 'they feed from animals' he thought with some amusement 'how intriguing'. The male vampire was half naked only wearing a pair of dirty jeans, which looked as if they were in a good need of a wash, he had copper coloured hair and his eyes were a dark golden colour indicating the need for a hunt, his power was a green colour it pulsed out from him and when it touched a person it rippled back. Harry was curious he had never seen a power like this it was like sonar sending out a signal and receiving feedback .The small pixie like vampire was small, her black hair spiked up at different angles and bright amber coloured eyes.

"May I enquire what your names are?" It was the female vampire that answered. Her voice sounded like that of an angel, as most vampires' voices did. "My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen." Noticing the misty fogginess that surrounded her, he lifted an eyebrow out of shock "Well this is a surprise, a seer." When he saw her shocked expression he went on to explain "I have only ever met one other with a gift such as yourself and that was many, many years ago in the early years of Rome, her name was Luna, named after the Moon Goddess, she was revered as an oracle, the people thought she was gifted by the Gods themselves." Harry gave a little chuckle and a small smile could be seen on his face.

His smile was gone in the next second "Why have you told a human our secret?" he said it in a tone not of anger though there was a hint coldness in it.

Edward took a half step forward "She is my mate" he said this with enough emotion you could have believed him but I knew it was not true, it sounded like he was trying to persuade himself to believe it.

"Do not lie to me, I know she is not your mate, some feeling is there but there is also something that draws you towards her Edward?" Harry spoke sharply.

It was Caius though, who jumped up from his throne that answered his enquiry "Perhaps I could enlighten you Father, Isabella is Edwards _la tua_ _cantante_. If this miserable excuse of a vampire didn't deny his natural instincts we would not have this problem in front of us today, they should be killed for breaking the rules." he spat out with hatred.

Harry turned towards Caius viciously "Hold your tongue Caius or I shall have to rip it out, I did not ask for your opinion on this matter!" Caius sat down once again though his jaw and fists were clenched painfully tight.

"Is what Caius said true Edward that she is your _la tua_ _cantante?_But that is not it there are other reasons towards your fascination isn't there Edward" Harry spoke knowingly, watching as the wave of green of Edwards power washed over Bella sending no response back to Edward.

Bella looked at Edward with a certain hope in her eyes 'I need to tell him' she gave a mental sob 'I loved him but he left me, I had to move on'. Bella turned so she was facing Edward and took a step towards so she was standing right in front of him. "Edward, I need to speak to you...about when you were gone" she trailed off chewing on her worn out lip.

Edward couldn't deny that most of his fascination with Bella was due to him not being able to read her mind and her scent but he could also imagine a reasonable life with her and the feelings he had for her were of love but just not a strong one. He looked up into those green shining eyes that belonged to this stranger, that made his instincts go haywire and could also read him so well with a mixture of hatred for bringing these things up and also thankfulness that he brought them up so he couldn't hide from them."Yes it is true that I started seeing her because I was addicted to her scent and the puzzle she was to me that I was not able to read her mind" he turned to Bella "but I still love you, nothing can change that." he said with some hope in his voice.

Bella turned away from Edwards hopeful stare "I'm sorry Edward but I can't, I loved you and always will in a small way." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke "you were my first love and first boyfriend but I moved on while you were gone. I couldn't spend my life broken-hearted over you leaving me. I couldn't stand seeing the pain in Charlie's eyes every time he looked at me." She had tears in her eyes by the time she finished talking.

Edward looked at Bella in shock, pain going through his chest, "Who is he?" he whispered his voice laced with pain.

"His names Jacob Black, he lives on the reserve. He helped me deal after you left... he was good for me Edward. He brought me back when I was not really living but just alive. I hope you can understand."

Harry cleared his throat, not allowing Edward to talk back to Bella and also getting the attention of the room. He pondered on what to do when he heard whispering on the winds _"Danger...Girl...Home... Vampire"_he closed his eyes and searched further in the winds looking for the source of danger, when he got an image of fiery redhair_._Harry opened his eyes and stared directly at the girl 'All this trouble over the one human' he gave a sigh.

"Bella, do you know any Vampire with vivid red hair?"

"Victoria?" Bella asked feebly turning back to face Harry. "She is after retribution; her mate was a tracker and started hunting me last year. The Cullen's arrived just in time to save me and killed him".

Harry nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face "It will be dangerous when you go home she will be after you, the wind whispers it to me." Caius looked ready to protest at the 'going home' part; Harry held up a hand to keep him quiet, which he did with a snarl on his face.

He turned to Edward and Alice "Your coven should be punished for telling a human about us." He stated in a serious tone "I will allow you to leave but I will come with you." Edward and Alice were both felling relieved and worried as he said this. "You will need my help with this Victoria if you want the human kept safe and also your family intrigues me choosing to feed on animals instead of humans it is very selfless."

He started walking to the door of the room holding open ushering, a shocked human and two worried vampires out, before turning back and giving a cold stare to the three brothers and the other vampires in the room.

"I will deal with you three in once I am done looking after the human" he said in a voice as cold as ice, sending a shiver up every vampire's back that was in the room.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
